Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Fallen Phoenix
Hey there guys and girls. Zack Skye here, or Fallen Phoenix as I'm now called. I'm applying to the renowned rank of 'Chat Moderator' for numerous reasons, things like; - To help stop drama and other rule-breaking non-sense. - To feel a sense of responsibility, no matter how minor / major it my appear to be. - Upon the communion between users, whom think and have said I was a good moderator and should try to reapply. And more of them, I have moderated before, stood by mods and alerted them to the presence of rule breakers time and time again. When I was mod back in 2013 I did my upmost best to protect the rules of the chat and even went as far as kicking or banning those I liked. It matters now whom breaks the rules, it should be known that breaking the rules is asking for the appropriate punishment, be it a kick or a ban. Before my unjust ban, which has all bee taken into account and has been fixed, I was chat moderator for a couple of months. Some may say it was unfair how I lost my modship, considering factors like, I was, to quote some users 'A great mod' and things like I always obeyed the rules and had never even been kicked before I was awarded the mod status shortly after my third month on chat. I was only kicked to rejoin the chat, and ensure my star and mod powers were activated. I wanted to reapply to help out and try to show people that I, even after all this time, still know what it takes to moderate. I've always helped people out on the chat, whether they are new or old users, and I will keep doing so. So now, lets get down to the requirements shall we? 1. Must have been active on the wiki for over three months. I've been on the wiki for over a year now. 2. Must have more then 100 edits. I have just shy of 200 and do intend to do more editing in my time off from my job. 3. Must know the chat rules. I know the chat rules quite well, as I keep myself up-to-date with them regularly, in case of modifications to them. 4. Must be able to handle disruption quickly. When I'm moderating, chat will have my full, undivided attention (Unless I'm currently AFK. 5. Must be able to handle the responsibility. As I stated earlier, I like the responsibility, I can handle it well and with ease, even if it means kicking / banning my best of friend for breaking rules. 6. Must not have more then three chat bans. I have one unjust ban in my time on here, that is about it. Many people have seen how I moderate, how I work and many of you are also new. I hope you took the time to read and apply for this, if you vote support then thank you, if you don't then no hard feelings, everyone has an opinion and that's what voting is all about, thank you all. How do we know you haven't changed since the last time you were banned? And, no, the ban for you was not unjust. How can you just choose that your ban was unjust? From what I can remember, it was because you abused your abilities as mod because a person was rude to your friends. Who cares if you were only banned one time? It got your rights taken away and you got banned for a couple of months (this is just from the top of my head, there are no more logs from it from what I can see). Give us proof you have changed since the last time you got banned, and that you will not do the same stupid brash decision you did last time. Get your poke on (talk) 19:16, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :You do know that all chat mod apps have been closed, right? :Mystreve (talk) 19:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I thought I would give my reply to his app, because I would think he would reapply next month or the month after that...right? Get your poke on (talk) 19:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC)